supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Farm with Easter Fair
The object of this quest is to collect Easter baskets filled with dyed Easter eggs. Each basket requires a certain number of eggs, dyed a particular way. To do this, you will need to gather "blank" eggs, jars and pigments to create paints, then use the paints to dye the eggs. After each basket is filled with the required number of dyed eggs, you will receive a reward. You can continue to earn more rewards, even after you've earned the main reward - the Easter Farm. You will receive Easter Tokens throughout the quest, which will be used to determine your ranking within a group of 100 random players. The quest takes place on the Event Island, which is currently hosting the Easter Fair. 'Requirements:' *Level 15 'Timing:' *You have 13 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Basket 1:' Blue Easter egg, Yellow Easter egg, Red Easter egg **'Reward:' 10 , 2 Energy Cupcakes *'Basket 2:' Yellow Easter egg, Colourful Easter egg, Striped Easter egg **'Reward:' Easter Flowerbed, 3 Energy Cupcakes *'Basket 3:' Colourful Easter egg, Striped Easter egg, Crested Easter egg **'Reward:' 10 Easter Keys, 5 Energy Cupcakes *'Basket 4:' Bright Easter egg, Classic Easter egg, Modern Easter egg **'Reward:' Easter House (1200 & 1 every 14 hours), 7 Energy Cupcakes *'Basket 5:' Crested Easter egg, Bright Easter egg, Classic Easter egg, Modern Easter egg, Decorated Easter egg **'Reward:' Easter Farm (5500 every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize (Easter Farm), you can continue completing the tasks to get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra basket 1:' Red Easter egg, Striped Easter egg, Classic Easter egg **'Reward:' 10 , 3 Energy Cupcakes *'Extra basket 2:' Yellow Easter egg, Bright Easter egg, Modern Easter egg **'Reward:' 10 Easter Keys, 5 Energy Cupcakes *'Extra basket 3:' Blue Easter egg, Crested Easter egg, Decorated Easter egg **'Reward:' 10 , 7 Energy Cupcakes 'Quest steps:' 'Gathering materials:' Materials are gathered by completing tasks on the Order Board for the residents. For each task, you will earn an egg, a jar, or one of 3 pigments (Yellow, Blue or Red). The number of eggs, jars and pigments you will need to gather depends on the number of eggs you need for each basket, and the colors in which they are dyed. *'Basket 1:' 3 eggs, 3 jars and 1 of each color pigment. *'Basket 2:' 3 eggs, 5 jars and 2 of each color pigment. *'Basket 3:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 3 of each color pigment. *'Basket 4:' 3 eggs, 8 jars and 6 of each color pigment. *'Basket 5:' 5 eggs, 13 jars and 11 blue, 9 red, and 11 yellow pigments. You can continue completing the tasks. There’s a set of 3 extra task sets which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra Basket 1:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 3 blue, 4 red and 3 yellow pigments. *'Extra Basket 2:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 4 blue, 4 red and 5 yellow pigments. *'Extra Basket 3:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 6 blue, 3 red and 5 yellow pigments. sc-easter-farm-order-board-tab1.PNG|Resident 1 gives jars sc-easter-farm-order-board-tab2.PNG|Resident 2 gives blank eggs sc-easter-farm-order-board-tab3.PNG|Resident 3 gives blue pigment sc-easter-farm-order-board-tab4.PNG|Resident 4 gives yellow pigment sc-easter-farm-order-board-tab5.PNG|Resident 5 gives red pigment There are a total of 5 residents. Each resident gives a different item. *1 resident gives "blank" eggs *1 resident gives jars *1 resident gives blue pigment *1 resident gives yellow pigment *1 resident gives red pigment Some residents give 2 or more of each item, with a 1-2 hour wait time between each one. For example, once you have earned 1 egg, you will have to wait through a cooling-off period before you can earn another egg. During that cooling-off period, the resident will appear in shadow on the Order Board, with their avatar replaced by a clock. 'Easter Fair:' 'Creating Paints:' *Paints are created in the Paintworks at the Easter Fair on Event Island. You will need 1 jar and 1-2 pigments to create a paint color. *The yellow background designates the paints needed for the current eggs you're working on. *Some paints require several pigments! You can check the amount you'll need in the crafting window. *Paint crafting takes 2-4 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). *'As soon as you have enough jars and pigments, go immediately to the Paintworks to create paints! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time!' sc-easter-farm-paintworks1.PNG|Paintworks - page 1 sc-easter-farm-paintworks2.PNG|Paintworks - page 2 sc-easter-farm-paintworks3.PNG|Paintworks - page 3 sc-easter-farm-paintworks4.PNG|Paintworks - page 4 sc-easter-farm-paintworks5.PNG|Paintworks - page 5 'Dyeing Easter eggs:' *Eggs are dyed in the Dye Shop at the Easter Fair on Event Island. You will need 1 egg and 1-3 paints to dye an egg. *The yellow background designates the eggs needed for the current basket you're working on. *Some Easter eggs require several paints! *Egg’s dyeing takes 2-4 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). *'As soon as you have enough blank eggs and paints, go immediately to the Dye Shop to dye an egg! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time!' sc-easter-farm-dye-shop1.PNG|Dye Shop - page 1 sc-easter-farm-dye-shop2.PNG|Dye Shop - page 2 sc-easter-farm-dye-shop3.PNG|Dye Shop - page 3 sc-easter-farm-dye-shop4.PNG|Dye Shop - page 4 sc-easter-farm-dye-shop5.PNG|Dye Shop - page 5 You can track your progress (how many eggs you've made) on the "Rewards" tab. 'Ratings:' All the players are automatically allocated to groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels. Players compete against the group they are assigned to, to get the most Easter Tokens. Once you have collected 10 Easter Tokens, you will be able to take place in this competition. Every action you take in the quest (collecting blank eggs, collecting pigments, collecting jars, creating paints and dyeing eggs) provides you with 1-7 Easter Tokens. Tokens are counted and shown only on the "Ratings" tab! Once the Easter quest ends, players who take the first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Easter Bunny gives 5-10 and 5-10 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Easter Bunny gives 4-7 and 4-7 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Easter Bunny gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 50 *7-10th places: 40 *11-15th places: 30 *16-20th places: 25 *21-25th places: 20 sc-easter-farm-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-easter-farm-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-easter-farm-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Event Island